


New Arrival

by Ceeninja



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeninja/pseuds/Ceeninja
Summary: Missing scene. Nile's arrival at the safehouse.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	New Arrival

Joe thrummed his fingers against the kitchen table. He was nervous, Nicky knew, and excited, though he'd never admit that.

None of them would. It seemed cruel, almost, to be excited that someone had died, come back to life, and in doing so had their entire world changed forever. It was terrifying, they all remembered.

But the prospect of meeting someone new, another person to share their secret, was always a thrill. They all loved each other more than words, but four was such a small number some days. it would be good to have a new person to talk to, share their stories with.

Joe in particular, always relished another opportunity to retell their epic love story. If he could, Joe would shout his devotion from the rooftops, tell everyone he's loved Nicky for over 900 years, but he can't. 

Hence the drumming of the table.

"Joe. If you don't stop I will cut those off." Booker griped from his place in front of the tv.

"Cranky." Joe stopped. "Upset mom's bringing home the new baby? he teased. 

Booker glared at him but didn't rise to the bait. Nicky could see that this was genuinely difficult for him, but for reasons he couldn't quite decipher. He knew Booker well, but the man could be hard to read even so.

Nicky smoothly steered them away from taking jabs at each other, a very practiced ability. "What do you think she'll be like?" he asked, poorly hiding the curiosity in his own voice.

"Mm, military, so probably very disciplined. Neat. A little green still, maybe. She's so young." Joe said.

"The youngest ever." Nicky replied. "Next to Quyhn."

Booker closed his eyes. "She's going to dream about her."

"Yes."

"Did they," Joe paused, they never talked about this for a reason, "did they stop?"

"No."

Nicky inhaled sharply. Two hundred years dreaming of a drowning woman was almost as awful as drowning yourself.

"Booker-" he began.

Booker waved him off. "It's not every night, they come and go, like the rest of them did. I live with it."

The beat of silence that followed stretched a little too long. Thankfully it was punctured by Booker's phone ringing. 

"It's Andy," he said, before leaving the room to answer it.

Nicky looked to Joe, who looked like he'd been socked in the face. He reached over and squeezed his hand.

"We should have asked him ages ago." Joe whispered. "Fuck, no wonder he's depressed."

Nicky opened his mouth to reply, but Booker was already coming back to the main area.

"That was Andy. She's got the new kid. Apparently she has potential. Stabbed Andy first thing."

Joe beamed. "That's what I did!"

Nicky laughed. "She'll fit in just fine."

They passed the hours with lighter talk after that. Nicky debated on what to make for dinner, digging in the cupboards to see what could be made into a passable meal for their newest member. He wanted her to feel comfortable, and what better way than through food?

"She will like anything you make, habibi." Joe said, not looking up from his sketchbook. "She's been eating MREs, it won't take much to impress her anyways. Your cooking will dazzle her."

Nicky smiled at the praise, never tiring of Joe's compliments.

"What he said." Booker chimed in.

"Thank you Booker." Nicky replied, genuinely touched.

He settled on what he wanted to make, but didn't start, as it would be some time yet before Andy would arrive. Instead he sat down at the table, head in his hands, and watched as Joe sketched their newest member.

\-----

Nile followed Andy inside the church, nervous as hell and just as confused. In the past few hours she had been shot in the head, had her ass handed to her on a plane, and flown halfway across the world to France. She was more than a little disoriented.

And now she was about to meet three more immortal humans. She didn't know what to expect.

Andy went first, pushing the door open so it slammed into the wall behind it. It made Nile jump.

"Just in case." Andy said over her shoulder.

"Just in case what?" Nile asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"In case Booker is on watch and Nicky and Joe got bored." she answered like that explained it.

Nile followed cautiously, peeking into the open door. The first thing she noticed was how damn good it smelled. Nile's mouth immediately began to water and she was keenly reminded that she hadn't eaten in over 12 hours.

"We're here" Andy hollered into the large room. "Hey Book." she said, catching sight of a man at the kitchen counter. He was cleaning a handgun.

"Hey Boss." he replied, smiling. "Hey new kid."

"Uh hi." she said, lacking anything better to say.

Another man was stood at a stove, stirring something. He saw them and turned, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Hello." he smiled, his Italian accent warm and inviting. "I hope you are hungry. Dinner should be just a few minutes now."

A third man appeared from the back room. "Great timing Andy." he said as he walked closer, stopping next to the man cooking dinner. He casually put his hand on the other's waist as he leaned in to stick his free hand in the saucepan. The other man quickly spun around to stop him.

"Don't even think about it." 

Andy smiled. "Guys, this is Nile. Nile, that's Booker, Nicky, and Joe." She said, pointing to each in turn.

Nile nodded to them. She recognized them from her dreams, just as she had Andy. It made them feel familiar, and safe. She fought that feeling as hard as possible. She couldn't trust any of these people.

"Nile. What a beautiful name." Nicky said. "Welcome. Come sit, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Andy can be annoyingly vague." Joe said. 

"I would have told her more if she hadn't insisted on fighting me." Andy replied.

Joe's eyes lit up. "Yeah, how'd that go?"

"She broke my arm and leg." Nile said at the same time Andy replied.

"She's good. Got two solid hits in."

Booker whistled. "You got me beat. I didn't hit her once before she broke my neck."

"Do you try to kill everyone you meet?" Nile asked incredulously.

Andy shrugged. "Just the ones I know will get back up again. Anyways, I didn't tell her much on the way here because I know how much you love explaining things Joe."

Joe groaned, but he was smiling goodnaturedly.

"That can wait until we've eaten. Nile, would you help set the table?" Nicky asked, like they'd known each other for years and this was a totally normal conversation.

Nile appreciated the gesture though, and jumped at the chance to do something, even something as simple as grabbing plates and forks. It was a welcome sense of control in a situation where she had none. She walked quickly to the cupboard and lost herself in the monotonous task of a familiar chore.

Booker quietly put away his gun, shiny and clean, while Joe wiped down the table and Andy grabbed a bottle of vodka from the fridge. It was synchronized and efficient, like they could all predict exactly where the others would move next. Andy ducked under a hot pan Nicky was carrying to the table without a word between them, and Joe tossed the rag used to wipe down the table at Booker, who caught it seamlessly and threw it into the sink. It was almost mesmerizing.

They sat down, and Nile immediately preoccupied herself with her food. It was, as she suspected, amazing. She said as much to Nicky, who looked pleased. 

Andy hadn't actually sat down. She left her drink at the table and wandered off somewhere behind them. This didn't seem to strike the others as odd, so Nile didn't question it either.

The three men and herself kept glancing at each other awkwardly for several more moments before Nile finally took a deep breath and asked the first of many questions on her mind.

"So are you good guys or bad guys?"


End file.
